


Drunken Karaoke

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [18]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karaoke is fun for everyone.  Even more so after you've had a few drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> The 18th Day of Christmas for [starrwisher](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com), because she managed to give me two prompts I could combine into one ficlet. :D

"He won't do it."

"Sure he will."

"I'm telling you, he won't."

"You think not?"

"I know not. He hasn't had enough to drink."

"Neither have I."

"Yeah, but you'd do it sober, so your argument is invalid."

"True."

"Ergo."

"Stop. We agreed not to use big words tonight."

"That's four letters."

"None of those, either. I have virgin ears."

"Chris, I'm pretty sure everything about you stopped being a virgin about the same time you hit puberty."

"Flattery from you?"

"Just an observation. And he still won't do it."

"We'll see."

*

"So. Bobby says you won't get up there and sing."

"He's right."

"Not even if there's a bet on it?"

"Not even then. Sorry, mate, but you're outta money if you bet on that."

"Well, we didn't, but you know how he is when he's right."

"I do. No worse than you, though."

"Exactly, so... Hey, wait a sec."

"Just accept it."

"I didn't come over to get insulted."

"No, you came over here to buy me another beer."

"I did?"

"If you want me to get up there and sing, you did. A lot of beer."

"How much is a lot?"

"How much money d'you have?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah, I'd say that's about right."

*

"How much money did you offer him?"

"Not a penny."

"I don't believe you."

"Not a single penny. I just bought him a beer."

"A beer?"

"Or two."

"Uh huh."

"He's heading towards the stage right now."

"I see that."

"And –"

"And, looks like he's sitting down with Scarlett and Jeremy now."

"Um. Fuck."

"I told you he wouldn't do it."

"But he said –"

"Let me guess. He said if you bought him enough beer, he'd do it."

"Sort of."

"And then he proceeded to drink pretty much the entire keg on tap."

"Something like that."

"Buddy, hate to be the one to tell you, but you've been had."

"I'm starting to get that impression."

"Don't feel bad. He did it to me and Mark last time."

"Fuck."


End file.
